likaeshowfandomcom_th-20200214-history
ศรราม เอนกลาภ
ศรราม เอนกลาภ (ชื่อเล่น: แบงค์) เป็นนักแสดงลิเก เจ้าของคณะ ศรราม - น้ำเพชร 'เขาเป็นบุตรชายของ มนต์รัก เอนกลาภ และนางเอก ดวงแก้ว ลูกท่าเรือ เขามีพี่สาวอยู่ 1 คน คือ น้ำเพชร เอนกลาภ ประวัติ 'ศรราม เอนกลาภ หรือ ศรราม ลูกท่าเรือ หรือ แบงก์ พระเอกลิเกเจ้าเสน่ห์ของคณะศรราม น้ำเพชร เกิดวันที่ 19 ธันวาคม 2540 ปัจจุบัน (2562) อายุ 22 ปี สำหรับ ศรราม เอนกลาภ นั้น ได้เริ่มเรียนรู้การแสดงลิเกมาตั้งแต่เล็ก ๆ และเมื่ออายุ 4 ปี ก็มีโอกาสออกมาแสดงลิเกหน้าเวทีในบทของตัวตลก ซึ่งตอนนั้นเป็นเพียงการแสดงท่าทางเท่านั้น ยังไม่มีบทพูด แต่พออายุ 6 ปี ก็ได้ขยับขึ้นมารับบท "พระเอก" เต็มตัว ในเรื่อง "ผีเสื้อทอง" เป็นเรื่องแรก และแม้ด้วยอายุเพียง 6 ปี ก็ไม่เป็นอุปสรรคในการจำบทของ ศรราม เอนกลาภ เพราะต่อให้มีบทยาวแค่ไหนก็ไม่เกินความสามารถของ ศรราม เอนกลาภ ที่จะจดจำบทที่ตนต้องรับ และด้วยท่ารำที่งดงามและอ่อนช้อยของศรราม เอนกลาภ ทำให้มีผู้ชมหลาย ๆ คนต่างประทับใจในการแสดงลิเกคณะศรราม น้ำเพชร ที่มีศรราม เอนกลาภ เป็นพระเอก และด้วยความทุ่มเทให้กับการแสดงลิเก ประกอบมีใจรักทางด้านการแสดง ทำให้ทุกวันนี้ ศรราม เอนกลาภ ยังคงเป็นพระเอกชื่อดังของลิเกคณะศรราม น้ำเพชร ผลงาน ผลงานการแสดงในชื่อคณะ ศรราม - น้ำเพชร * กระท่อมเนื้อทอง - House of Nue Thong (2545) รับบท ทวน * ยุพราชม้าทอง - Prince of Golden Horse (2545) รับบท เจ้าชายขวัญชัย (ร่างม้าทอง) * หนามยอกอก - Who's my Father? - รับบท สมชาย * แม่ให้ข้ามาตามพ่อ - Mom Ask to Found my Father! - รับบท กล้า * สงครามกับความรัก - Battle and Love * แม่จ๋าพ่ออยู่ไหน - Where is my Father? รับบท กำพร้า * เพชรร้าวในเรือนใจ - Defendant of Love รับบท เจ้าชายมังสุมา * เม็งรายคลั่งรัก - Curse of Meng Rai Part 1 รับบท เจ้าขุนเครือ * ศึกรักสายเลือด ตอน คำสาปเม็งราย - Curse of Meng Rai Part 2 รับบท สยม * แรงริษยา - Envy Girl * เมียสองเมือง - Wife of two Kingdoms * กวางขาว - White Dear * สามชีวิต - Three Lifes รับบท ทัศ * วิวาห์อลเวง - Wedding Confused รับบท สนธยา * ศึกรักศึกรบ - Battle of Love, Battle of Kill * นางพญาม้าขาว - Empress of White Horse * บัลลังก์ผีสิง - Mystery Curse in the Throne รับบท เจ้าชายนรังสรรค์ * ขุนพลเพ้อรัก - General full Love * แก้วหน้าม้ายุคไฮเทค ภาค 1 - Legend of Kaew Nha Mha: Beginning - รับบท นางแก้วมณี/ แก้วหน้าม้า * แก้วหน้าม้ายุคไฮเทค ภาค 2 - Legend of Kaew Nha Mha: Final Chapter - รับบท นางแก้วมณี/ แก้วหน้าม้า * สลับรักสลับร่าง - Prince of Three People รับบท เจ้าชายอัสนัย * 2 คน 2 คม - 2 Man 2 Killer รับบท ธารา * โพธิ์คู่ - Twin Bhodi * เหนือกว่ารัก - More Than Love * ยุพราชลายมังกร ภาค 1 - The Dragon Prince Part 1 รับบท เจ้าชายถังไท่จง * ยุพราชลายมังกร ภาค 2 - The Dragon Prince Part 2 รับบท เจ้าชายถังไท่จง * โอรสพเนจร - Prince Out of Throne รับบท ชาตรี * นางห้าม ภาค 1 - Consort Part 1 รับบท ศักดา * นางห้าม ภาค 2 - Consort Part 2 รับบท ศักดา * น้ำตาทรพี - Tear of Bad Son * รอวันแต่ง - Wedding has fallen รับบท สันติ * ผีเสื้อทอง คะนองรัก - Golden Butterfly * คำสั่งพ่อ - Spreech of Father * ลบรอยแค้น - * ลูกเจ้าลูกโจร - Prince and Robber รับบท เจ้าชายอรชุน * นรสิงห์หน้าปาน - Prince NoraSingh รับบท เจ้าชายนรสิงห์ (หน้าปาน) * นางพญาหงส์ทอง ภาค 1 - Princess of Golden Swan Part 1 รับบท เจ้าชายวีรเสน * นางพญาหงส์ทอง ภาค 2 - Princess of Golden Swan Part 2 รับบท เจ้าชายวีรเสน * พิษรัก - Prison of Love * ศึกรักสองแผ่นดิน - Battle Between 2 Kingdom * เหนือชีวิต - More than Life รับบท ราชันย์ * ดอกฟ้าฝาแฝด - Twin girl * บ้านนอกเข้ากรุง - Son in Cruntryside รับบท แผน * หักปีกหงส์ - King has killed * |- Legend of Rung Fah Doy Singh] รับบท เจ้าชายผาเรือง * หลวิชัย คาวี - Honwichai Kawee รับบท คาวี * สิ้นแสงตะวัน - Sunshine has fallen รับบท ดอกรัก * [- Bad Human\ * ทรพีร่มโพธิ์ - The Bad Prince * ใจพี่ใจน้อง - Two Brothers รับบท เสน่ห์ * สองขุนพล - Two General รับบท นเรศ * หยดเลือดชายสไบ - Blood * ขุนทัพ ผัวเถื่อน - Husband out of Law รับบท ขุนทัพเทวัญ * ใครกำหนด - Life of Two Brothers * จำเลยรัก - Defendant of Love รับบท เจ้าชายมังสุมา * ใจร้าว - Battle Between 2 Kingdom รับบท ขุนพลเริงชัย * ทาสรัก - New Prison of Love * ชิงรักชิงราช - For Love, For Throne รับบท เจ้าชายเทพประทาน * เลือดนอกอก - Fake General Son รับบท มังคะยอ * เลือดขัตติยา - Son of Kattiya รับบท หงส์ฟ้า * แค้นเสน่หา - Furious and Love รับบท ธเนศ * เศวตฉัตรลูกชู้ - Tiered of Adulterer's Prince รับบท เจ้าชายสุริยัน * รักต้องห้าม - Love Prohibited รับบท มังคะยอ * รอยมาร - * อุ้มบุญ - Wedding has fallen รับบท สันติ * กาหลงรัง - Prince Out of Throne * เสน่ห์เมียน้อย - Charm of Second Wife * เกียรติศักดิ์ทหารเสือ - Glory of Soldier * ปราสาทรักวังมรณะ - Palace of Love, Palace of Death * วงเวียนกรรม - Circle of Karma * น้ำผึ้งขม - Honey Bitter * ชีวิตรักนางรำ - Life of Dancer รับบท ทัศ * สุดท้ายที่กรุงเทพ - Millionaire in Bangkok รับบท ขุน * เพลิงพิศวาส - Fire of Love * แส้สวาท - Lesion of Love รับบท อัศวินนา * ไฟเสน่หา (ศรราม - น้ำเพชร) - Affection Fire * แก้วตาแม่ - Dear of Mother]£ * ทาสรักเรวดี - Affection Revadi * ตามรอยพ่อ - Tracking my Father * ขุนช้างขุนแผน ตอน ตัดสินวันทอง - Khun Chang, Khun Phaen: Executed Wan Thong รับบท จมื่นไวยวรนาถ * ลูกทาส - Slave Son * บาปรัก - Sin of Love * เพลิงฉิมพลี - Love Chimplee * พานทองนองเลือด - Blood of Curse, Blood of Love * ใครเป็นชู้ - Who are Sin? รับบท บุญหนัก ผลงานการแสดงในงานมหกรรมต่างๆ * สุวรรณสาม Suwannasarm รับบท พระสุวรรณสาม * พุทธประวัติ มหาเวสสันดรชาดก ชุด 1 - Maha Vessantara Jataka Part 1 รับบท เจ้าชายชาลี * พุทธประวัติ มหาเวสสันดรชาดก ชุด 2 - Maha Vessantara Jataka Part 2 รับบท เจ้าชายชาลี * พ่อผู้เสียสละ - The Great Father (2554) รับบท กล้า * สาปสวรรค์ - Curse From Heaven (2557) รับบท ทินกร * ข้าบดินทร์ ตอนจบ - General of The King II (2559) รับบท เจ้าชายเหมรินทร์ * ลูกไทยเลือดไทย - Thai Son, Thai Blood (2560) รับบท ทัพ * หนึ่งด้าวรักเดียว - One Land, One Love (2561) * ลิขิตฟ้า